First Chapters
by primary colours123
Summary: A collection of first chapters which may or may not be continued. Each with different theme, plot, genres and characters. 1st: His death was just the beginning. He will change the world from across the grave.  Shisui, Sakura and the massacre.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Naruto franchise and neither do I get any financial benefit from writing this fanfiction. This has been written just for entertainment purposes.

**A/N: **This will be exactly what it says on the tin: My collection of already written "First Chapters", which may or may not be continued as a multi-chaptered fiction. It will involve various characters and/or pairs. It will always bear the "complete" mark, but I shall upload different story ideas from time to time.

**Summary:** 1st: 'cause his death was just the beginning. He will change the world from across the grave. Shisui, Sakura and the massacre.

(This has been FIRMLY put in the category of AU, by the latest chapter. XD)

(BTW; how many of you found Shisui cute?)

xXxXxXxXxXx

What was he doing in water, _muddy murky water_ of the shallow sides of the Nakano? He recognized the place immediately, after all this was the place he started his first and last and best friendship. He could remember almost everything in the relatively short life of his, but the memories of the incidences leading to him being there were proving slippery. However, something seemed distinctly off. He had a feeling he was missing something very important. He could not find anything wrong, except that he had found himself face submerged in the Nakano. He tried to switch on his sharingan, and instantaneously the world changed into the sharply defined kaleidoscope of colours. He immediately turned in off, the brightness hurting his head. So at least physically he was fine, but first he had to find out what insanity lead him to this place? He could not remember being on any mission recently.

He glanced up to find the entire place darkened, it must have been a few hours into the night. He finally got up to his feet and tried to move towards the clan houses without staggering. He was feeling very light headed and giddy, but he knew this could be the direct result of prolonged hypoxia. He shook off the feeling of impending doom, and concentrated on his journey in the dark, keeping the chakra group he could feel towards the edge of the woods as the guiding force. He was not even sure if he was really feeling the chakra signals or his oxygen deprived brain was hallucinating. If he had been taught how, he would have prayed.

Shisui had no idea how long he took to reach the group of four… _no five_ people near the Uchiha main house. But by then he had finally regained his bearing and was feeling a bit more oriented to the world around him. The lights around the main house took some getting used to, but now he could actually make out the things around.

He cautiously moved forwards, any group of Uchiha at these times was never good news. And if he was right, Itachi was one of them, and that made it downright grave news, considering any grouping near Itachi could never really be for socializing. And had none of them really realized that Sasuke was also hiding near Shisui himself, not even Itachi? He snorted, the notion itself was foolish. So, either Itachi had no problems with him being there, or he was trying to hide Sasuke's presence from the police officers.

Breaking out from the inner musings, Shisui's attention was drawn back to the odd gathering by a vague suppressed noise from Sasuke's throat. Though Shisui could not see what had Sasuke so surprised and frightened, Sasuke having the advantage of distance. The officers had finished er… "speaking" to Itachi and after some intervention by Uncle Fugaku things had returned back to relative normalcy. But suddenly Itachi had turned around towards them. Shisui was immediately wary of being found eavesdropping especially when he could not hear anything, when he realized that he was not the one being looked at. The intended target of Itachi's gaze seemed to be Sasuke, and both of them watched riveted, as Itachi's eyes turned from their endless depths to the three tomoed Sharingan and then immediately faded into three bladed irises of the famous Uchiha mythology.

The Mangekyou Sharingan.

Like the breaking of an already unstable dam, everything came rushing back to Shisui. He rushed out from his hiding place and ran towards the group of officers with his cousin, mindless of being found eavesdropping, because the memories were too horrifying and if he was right then it would not even matter… he ran towards the officers and finally reached the thing they had behind them which he could not see from the woods, and came face to face with the body being packed into the body bag, pallid green tinged skin, closed unmoving eyes and the mop of riotous black curls mocking him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

He had no idea how long he kept leaning against the wall of the main house, but the first thought he distinctly remembered having was that it finally settled the long running dispute in Uchiha clan as to who was stronger, him or Itachi. The second was that at least his death solved something. The third was 'I am dead'. And the forth that he had his priorities severely screwed up.

But the fifth and the most prominent had been blinding, unbridled fury against Itachi. They had been spying on each other; he had reported that Itachi was no longer trustworthy enough to receive sensitive information. And yet, _and yet_, like a fool he had believed that Itachi would never actually harm anyone from the clan, least of all Sasuke, _or him_. True, he had gone down to Nakano without the knowledge of the situation, but he had given Itachi one hell of a fight. Still he had never even thought of using his own technique on him, the unforgivable suppression of free will, to be used only against an enemy, fighting more to subdue, than to kill. But he… he had from the beginning marked his kill; Shisui could not bring himself to believe otherwise now. Not after seeing the proof, the Mangekyou, the eternal Uchiha curse. He still remembered being taught his clan's history lesson.

"_Sever your strongest bond, and you shall receive unimaginable powers, with unimaginable curse. Of course it is more of a myth, one which has lured many Uchihas. Many have tried and failed." The old elder had rasped, and ten year old Shisui remembered a chill running down his spine at his words. His only thought had been 'No wonder it's cursed.'_

Now the memory brought only a sardonic smile to his face. "_Strongest bond_", the words seem to mock him. It was just strong enough to have Itachi get his Mangekyou, it had not been strong enough to make him second guess the severing of the said bond. Shisui laughed bitterly. However disappointed he was with himself, Itachi and the world at large, _'cause he was barely fifteen, and dammit he really did not want to die, but was dead,_ something was still nagging at the back of his mind. And however much he tried he just could not grasp what could be that important for a dead guy?

And while he was on the subject of his death, wasn't he supposed to be a ghost now? Free from every '_maya_'? What was he doing here, at the scene of his death? Was he just doomed to haunt the Uchiha clan? He shuddered, as if Fugaku ojisan and other elders were not enough for the haunting.

'_You have too much of a snarky personality, Shisui!'_ he winced, even Itachi's memories hurt.

_He remembered the little boy he had found hiding near the Nakano during the war. None of their extended family had been there. He had been the rock for the little four years old, himself being six, and feeling wonderfully old and responsible._

Suddenly Shisui felt too tired, too wronged, too exhausted for his fifteen years. He wanted to sleep, near his grandfather after a long time. But, he would probably not even see him, as the others had not. Not even Itachi could see him. He could not even haunt his killer, and he was sleepy and whiney. He sucked at even being a good ghost.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Next time Shisui tried thinking of the time involving the next few days, he was astonished to realize how little he remembered. The next concrete memory he had was of the event that changed his life, er… not that he appreciated the lack of verbal choices to accurately define his condition.

He had tried everything possible to draw anyone's attention to him. Right now he was ready to kiss Fugaku ojisan if that lead to him noticing Shisui. But by the third day he had lost all hope and had finally ventured out of the Uchiha compound. He loitered around till he came to the little park in the centre of the town. Feeling emotionally drained he sat on a bench under the tree near a bunch of ridiculously short and rowdy kids. Surely he had never been that short? After pondering over his situation for further fifteen minutes, he realized he was just going around in circles and settled for just staring in space. His concentration was broken by a soft sneeze which seemed to have originated from somewhere above him. He squinted his eyes to look closer when he could make out a pair of eyes peering down owlishly. A frantic whisper reached his ears "please don't tell them about me!"

Shisui automatically responded with a nod of his head when his brain finally caught on to the situation. With all of his excitement he shouted "You can see me?" causing the child to lose its balance and drop in front of him. Shisui had just one moment to marvel at his luck when he finally got a look at his supposed savior, disheveled pink hair, round chubby peach coloured cheeks and a pair of infuriated green eyes scowling at him.

He suddenly had a feeling that after this fiasco it was going to be very tough to convince her to help him.

_Oh shit_.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N (please SKIP if you do not wish to read lame Excuses):** I am really sorry for the long wait for my two ongoing stories, but day by day I am getting even busier. I am short of the time to live properly. I keep working on my stories but my brain does not work in an orderly fashion, so I have bits and pieces of many chapters written, without getting time to edit and make a full chapter. I'll keep trying though.

I won't give up on any of my incomplete stories.

**A/N (please take notice of this one):** On that note, THIS one however should remain as it is, till fancy strikes or I get in the mood to continue.

Thanks for your time, and please do tell me how you found this idea? Unique, cliché or just ordinary? Good or bad? Funny or absurd? And if you have any idea for continuation of this, please contribute.

I apologize for my grammatical errors or typos in advance, though I have tried to get rid of them.

Take care.


End file.
